Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $19\dfrac{5}{8}-3\dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {19} + {\dfrac{5}{8}} - {3} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {19} - {3} + {\dfrac{5}{8}} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=16 + {\dfrac{5}{8}} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 16+\dfrac{5}{8}-\dfrac{2}{8}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 16+\dfrac{3}{8}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 16\dfrac{3}{8}$